


[podfic] friday never hesitate

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Cover Art, Drinking, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, memory loss due to drinking, to quote the author: the narrator is reliable but the narrator is a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Tyson remembers plenty of Beer Olympics. The house had been pumping with people and even though Landy and MacK’d been fighting over the aux cord all night, the music had been just right and just loud enough. Tyson, JT, and Kerf’d teamed up as Team North America and kicked ass at three-person beer pong. They’d swept so many teams in the tournament, Tyson doesn’t know how much he’d had to drink, but he does know this: they’d been legen- wait for it -dary.And fine, okay, so Tyson doesn’t really remember much of what happened after they won the beer pong tournament, but that’s not his fault. His alcohol tolerance just hasn’t been the same since last summer when Barzy’d given him mono.*Or, the story of how Tyson Jost almost concusses one best friend, sends another into anaphylactic shock, nearly drives his roommate to drink, and manages to make everything better in one short week.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works, podficcer's favourite





	[podfic] friday never hesitate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [friday never hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314183) by [dalmatienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalmatienne/pseuds/dalmatienne). 

> using this for podfic bingo: mixed media. i think any podfic that includes cover art and/or music and/or sfx is multimedia, but i wanted to use this as motivation to try something new. so this is an Experiment: the music for this podfic includes me singing! this is a story about the drunken shenanigans of sweet, poorly-communicative frat boys who love each other, and karaoke just felt RIGHT. thanks to frecklebombfic for their invaluable feedback on the audio. 
> 
> a note: this was, possibly, the most fun i have had recording. tyson's narration in this fic? chef's KISS. however that did mean i blew out the mic several times because i was not expecting to be quiiiiite so enthusiastic, so unforch the audio quality has suffered, but the volume's consistent so it shouldn't be too bad. pls enjoy.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dd8rsmb8196frmk/friday%20never%20hesitate.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:37:55
> 
> size: 64MB
> 
> music: friday i'm in love, as covered by me, pitch-shifted to suit my voice better [jazz hands]


End file.
